Thrilling
by Chirugal
Summary: And as a reward, I will treat myself to more thrilling girl-on-girl action.' Set during 'The Voyeur's Web', Abby/Ziva, oneshot, complete.


**Title**: Thrilling  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Takes place during _The Voyeur's Web  
_**Summary**: "And as a reward, I will treat myself to more thrilling girl-on-girl action."

**Author's Note**: For the purposes of this fic, I've written Chip out.

* * *

 "That's good work, Abby." Gibbs kissed my cheek, and I basked in the glow of his approval as he left the lab.

"I do what I can. And as a reward, I will treat myself to more thrilling girl-on-girl action." With a reluctant sigh, I headed back to my computer, wondering if it was too late in the day to go and grab another Caf-Pow!.

"I heard a rumour that you were interested in this sort of thing, Abby," a voice behind me said.

Jumping out of my skin, I spun around to find Ziva standing in the doorway, watching me with a slight smile. "Whoa, Ziva, you scared the hell out of me!" I'd thought only Gibbs could do that.

"I am sorry. I just came down to give you this." She held out a Caf-Pow!, which I took with greedy fingers.

"Thanks. You read my mind."

"How is it going?" Ziva asked. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

I rolled my eyes, amused. "You've been talking to Tony."

Ziva nodded, her eyes on Jamie Carr and Leanne Roberts, locked in a steamy – and totally theatrical – kiss on-screen. "He may have mentioned you have been involved with women."

"What is it with men and lesbians?" I said, not really expecting an answer.

Ziva shrugged. "I am not exactly sure. What amuses me the most is that any woman could tell you that that…" – she pointed at the porn feed, which now showed the two women rolling around together, moaning and groaning but not really doing a heck of a lot to each other – "would not stimulate any of the areas that counted in the slightest."

I watched her, watching the screen. One eyebrow was slightly raised as she tracked the housewives' movements, as if she was comparing the feed to a previous experience and finding it wanting. I'd been doing the same thing for the past six hours, and probably would be for the next two days. "Into girls too, huh?" I asked.

Ziva looked at me warily for a few seconds, as if weighing up the risks of admitting it. Finally, she nodded, letting down her guard. "It very much depends on the girl, but yes, sometimes."

"Okay, whatever you do, don't tell Tony. Gibbs is pretty good at keeping him from interrogating me over this kinda thing, but you, I'm not so sure about."

"Yes," Ziva agreed wryly. "The thought had crossed my mind. And it would not take long for him to begin imagining us together."

You know when someone says to you 'don't imagine flying purple elephants' and all you can think about is flying purple elephants? Her words had that effect on me. There was no denying that Ziva was really hot. And okay, maybe I'd thought briefly about what she'd look like naked. A few hundred times. Oh, god! I _am_ Tony.

"He probably already has," I told her, my eyes riveted to Jamie and Leanne so that I didn't have to look at Ziva.

"Most likely." Silence stretched between us, so intense it was almost tangible, punctuated only by the sighs and moans of the two missing women on the webcam feed. My brain scrabbled for something to say, but the words wouldn't form.

I chanced a sideways glance at Ziva, who was watching me thoughtfully. Our eyes met, and I felt the beginnings of a blush warm my cheeks. "I, um… I'm gonna go double-check the…" I had no idea what I was gonna double-check, but I'd think of something. Maybe if I looked busy, Ziva would go back to work and I could calm down in peace.

As I moved to step past her, she caught my arm with one hand. Taken by surprise, I swayed toward her, and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine, her fingers tracing the tattoo on my neck. Her kiss was exactly the way I'd imagined it would be: direct, unapologetic and sensual. Just like her personality, I thought hazily as she released me.

"Ziva…" I began, not sure what I was about to say. Before I could continue, her cell rang.

"David," she answered it tersely, her eyes never leaving mine. I could hear the distinctive timbre of Gibbs' voice on the other end of the line, though I couldn't work out what he was saying. "I will be right there," Ziva told him, and hung up.

"Gibbs needs me upstairs," she said, as if I couldn't have guessed.

"Yeah, I'd better get back to…" I replied through still-tingling lips, waving a hand in the vague direction of the computer monitor.

She nodded awkwardly and turned to leave.

"Ziva." I didn't know I was going to speak until the word escaped my mouth.

She turned back, and for a split second I almost thought I saw hope in her eyes. Wow, she wasn't the ice princess I thought she was – go figure. "Once we wrap this case up… we should go for drinks."

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a small smile. And then she was gone, leaving me alone with Major Mass Spec, my caffeine fix, and – of course – the porn.

It was gonna be a long night, but maybe not as boring as I'd first thought.


End file.
